<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seungmin's Cousin by Vivian_LaVie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532403">Seungmin's Cousin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie'>Vivian_LaVie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Dates, Emotional Bonds, Family, Felix and Jisung are besties, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Slow Burn, Smut, high school sweethearts, hyunjin-Jisung-i.n are siblings, i dont know what to put, jilix share everything, they are just love their brother a little bit too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_LaVie/pseuds/Vivian_LaVie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seungmin wants is to hang out with his boyfriend but Hyunjin, along side innie, is too busy being lovey-dovey for their brother, Jisung, and that’s not the only problem. Jisung is attached to the hip with his fairy friend, Felix and it makes them a bigger package to deal with so Seungmin tries to find a way to make the pixie duo someone else’s problem.</p><p>(NOT incest)<br/>Jisung is the middle child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seungmin's Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you wanna hang out this weekend?” Seungmin asked as he leaned his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh I’d like too, but my parents are leaving town this weekend with Innie and I can’t leave Jisungie alone,” Hyunjin said resting his cheek against the top of his boyfriend’s head.</p><p>Seungmin didn’t bother to hide his annoyed sigh as he got up from the bed where he was cuddling Hyunjin and walked up to his desk to actually start on the work they were supposed to be doing in the first place, “c’mon Minnie we talked about it this.”</p><p>“I know we did Hyunjin but this is too much.” Seungmin wasn’t even looking at him as he spoke, fidgeting with the pencil in his hand. “But it’s too much, I get that you and I.N-ah love him to bits and it’s not his fault that he has been babied ever since he was born but he’s 18 now. You keep saying he likes it and doesn’t mind it the same way Jeongin does. You need to let him grow and not be as dependent on you two. Seriously Jeongin is the one who cooks for him, walks him everywhere, hell, he even lets him sleep in his bed. You on the other hand treat him not only like a little kid but a little girl nonetheless.” His voice faltered as he said the last part, Hyunjin sighed pushing the hair back holding it in his hands at the back of his head.</p><p>“We can’t just change him overnight m—“ </p><p>“No you can’t,” he interrupted, clearly have had enough of it. “But you gotta start sometime in the near future. Jisung isn’t behaving the way he does solely because it’s who he is, it’s also because of how you treat him. You and Jeongin kept him this way, Hyunjin, do I need to remind you Jeongin is the baby in your family? when he said no to being babied you backed out yet he’s doing it to Jisung alongside with you”</p><p><br/>
“We don’t see anything wrong with what we do though, why is it that big of a deal.” Hyunjin wasn’t mad he knew he hasn’t spent any quality time with his boyfriend in almost 3 weeks and he misses him as well, but it was getting frustrating cause he didn’t know what to do, “I don’t have the heart to just throw him into the real world, tell him to be on his own just because he turned 18 Seungmin.” Hyunjin sounded hurt. </p><p><br/>
Seungmin didn’t say anything, he was fed up and every time he opened the subject, Hyunjin would get upset. He’ll never forget how Jeongin —who behave as if he was eldest most of the time— kept giving him dirty looks for an entire week because he told Jisung he should go to his bed instead of laying around waiting for I.N to come back and cuddle him since Hyunjin was clearly gonna spend the night with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
About two weeks passed by he was having lunch Hyunjin on campus when his mom texted him, “whaaa,” Hyunjin gave him a curious hum as he chewed the food in his mouth, “my mom, remember when I told you my cousin is coming here from the countryside to continue in our uni right?” Hyunijn nodded, “you did, what about it?”</p><p>“He’s not supposed to be here ’till the week before the new semester but he said he’ll be coming this weekend since he’s finishing his finals early,” Seungmin was typing away on his phone as he spoke, “Is that a bad thing?” it toke Seungmin a minute to put his phone down and answer his boyfriend. “Not really, but I wasn’t gonna prepare the guest room till a day before he’s here. Mom said he’s coming early because he insisted on getting his own place since he’s going to stay for a while.”</p><p>“Isn’t he too poor to find a decent place? or the farm boy is too shy to stay with his aunt.” Hyunjin giggled taking a sip from his drink.</p><p>“No actually they’re pretty rich, their farm goods sell out like crazy, they just like the country life. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve seen Minho that much I don't remember if he's shy or not. We’d meet when we’d visit grandma's house on holidays. He’s nice and all but…”</p><p>“But he’s not friendly? A snob? A creep?” Hyunjin was amusing himself as Seungmin tapped his chin looking for the right words to describe him, “not really, I mean he’s a little bit creepy but not mean at all. Auntie had him at a very young age and he’s an only child who was raised by adults and has been acting like one since he was three years old.” Seungmin snapped his chopsticks together and smiled to himself for finding the correct words he was looking for. laughing along with Hyunjin who made a remark about him being probably born in a suit and tie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Hey guys,” they went to Hyunjin’s place after classes so they could hang out while Seungmin’s parents picked up his cousin from the train station. “Hi hyungs,” Jisung and Felix chimed in union from where they were seated on the floor, playing video games while Jeongin was on scrolling away on his phone, sprawled out on the armchair. The couple came and made themselves comfortable on the couch.</p><p>“Who’s winning?” Hyunjin asked looking between the boys. “Felix, like the usual,” they both giggled nudging each other’s shoulder’s and then they left to Jisung’s room to do god knows what. These two are inseparable, and if Seungmin had to admit he was a little bit bothered by how often Felix is in their house and around his boyfriend —probably sees Hyunjin more than he gets to. He’s not insecure and he knows how much his boyfriend loves him but he can’t deny the younger boy’s charm, his big doll eyes and puckered lips and fair skin with silver hair, even Seungim was mesmerized by him. As loyal as Hyunjin is he can’t help but feel bothered by the image of Jisung sitting on Hyunjin’s lap and Felix had his head on Jisung’s legs as they were cuddling during movie’s night, ‘<em>too close’</em></p><p><br/>
His line of thoughts was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. “Looks like it's my cue,” he got up from where he was tucked in under the blond’s arm. “Nooo, don’t go yet,"</p><p>"I have to babe, it’s Minho’s first day here I don’t wanna seem rude.” Hyunjin gave him a cheeky smile and slapped his chest. “Look at you being a gentleman, wish you had that attitude in bed,” he purred grabbing the sides of his boyfriend’s jacket. “No, you don’t,” Seungmin leaned down pressing their lips together.</p><p>“Minnie, are you leaving already?” He heard a soft voice from the side of the room, looking up Jisung was standing there with an ice pop in hand, “yes sweetie, my cousin is in town and I have to be there for dinner.” He fixed himself one last time, “oh! I hope you’d have fun, Minnie.” Jisung gave him a toothy grin showing off his crooked front tooth, as much as he hated the siblings’ dynamic he’d be lying if he didn’t participate in babying Jisung, he’s a pure-hearted little angel and the sweetest boy in the world. He’s a good kid and he loves him. he will never admit it but he likes how he gets to play family where he would pretend he and Hyunjin are married and Jisung is their own child. He hugged the younger boy and kissed his temple before he left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Minnie didn’t stay for dinner?” Hyunjin’s mom said as she saw only five places were set on the dining table, “nope, said his cousin is here from the countryside and he gotta be there.” Jisung said as he was putting the utensils and cups. “How nice, I haven’t seen him since I was pregnant with Jenogin. Maybe we should invite them for Sunday lunch after church, hu Jinnie?” His mother asked as he walked by carrying the last dish to the table before he settled in his spot. “Maybe we should, after all, he’s staying at Minnie’s for a little while according to what he told me and I don't want things to be awkward because i can't stay away from Seungmin,” he gasped over the idea of not being able to see his boyfriend while his cousin was settling in.</p><p>“You and Minnie are like a pair of gym sneakers tied togther so they won't get lost,” Jeongin said with his hands over his heart and a dreamy smile on his face. Hyunjin’s ‘YAH’ was the only warning he got to duck away from the smack he was gonna receive on the back of his head, always full of mischievous remarks. “Jinnie, Innie if you’re gonna behave this way in front of the boy, you won’t get to join us for lunch.” Their dad said as he knocked his chopsticks on the table, adjusting them in his hands and making a warning sound to get the boy’s attention to his seriousness, disappeared in a matter of seconds as he turned to Jisung who was giggling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>